


The Things We Eat

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Romance, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comfort Food, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Food, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Food is People, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Male Friendship, Nicknames, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When the rest of the team mysteriously goes missing, Lance and Keith have some nice alone time. Lance however brings up an important question the two of them had been wondering about for sometime now.Oneshot/drabble





	The Things We Eat

Where was the rest of the team? That was such a good question to Lance. Where was everyone else? Not that he was complaining, of course. He loved Keith Kogane, and they’d gotten together recently. That made it even better. 

“Hey.” He said suddenly as they were walking back from training that day, still blissfully alone. “Isn’t it weird how people call other people they love things they eat?” Keith thought about that. “Sugar...honey...pumpkin...baby…” 

One of those is not like the other. 

“...asshole.” Keith muttered with a small smirk. That was his contribution. Lance blushed and elbowed him gently. 

And I mean he wasn’t wrong either, but still. 


End file.
